Straziando
by StolenRequiem
Summary: The axis are getting closer and are almost friends, but they're in the depths of war. When Germany goes to Prussia to help make plans for the war, Italy starts to miss his company. GermanyxItaly.
1. Chapter 1: Prussia

**A/N: **Well, here's my first fanfic, and to start with, an ItalyxGermany fic. I'll try and update regularly, k? I'll be on holiday on Monday for a week, so I'll try and update regularly until then. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Staziando

**Pairing: **GermanyxItaly

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : Prussia<strong>

"Germany! Germany!" Italy's shrill voice rang out through the room.

For a moment, the blonde man lying in bed ignored the brunette, but Italy was very, _very _hard to ignore for long. He burst into Germany's bedroom and ran over to the bed, shaking Germany by the side.

Germany waved a hand lazily at Italy and turned over to face away from him.

"Don't you have something else to do..?" Germany sighed.

"No, Germany, this is important!" Italy dashed around the bed to be in Germany's line of sight again. He proceeded to vigorously shake Germany again.

"What is it, _dummkopf_?" Germany gritted his teeth as his blue eyes flicked up towards Italy's panicking expression.

Italy swayed for a moment, letting go of Germany, before brandishing his hand and pointing a finger towards Germany. At first he seemed to be pointing at the man in bed, but Germany then realised that the tip of Italy's finger was cut.

Germany's expression fell and he rolled over again.

"Please, Germany, Japan wouldn't help me!"Italy sat on the bed and shook Germany once again. "Big brother France said I was going to die!"

Germany growled into his pillow. "You shouldn't listen to what that frog says."

"Germany! _Germany!"_

"Stop saying my name!" Germany rolled onto his back before sitting up, his messy bed hair flopping down. He flicked it out of his eyes and took Italy's hand. He looked at the tiny cut and sighed, before reaching into his bedside drawer and taking out a pack of plasters he kept there especially for cases such as this... always involving Italy of course. He stuck a plaster over the cut and pressed it down lightly.

"There. All better." Germany looked at Italy as he inspected his finger for any signs that it may drop off.

"Ah, grazie, Germany!" Italy grinned broadly and leapt at him, wrapping his arms around the strong man in a tight hug.

Germany froze and looked down at Italy for a moment. Slowly, a small smile appeared on his face and he placed his arms gently over Italy, in a sort of half-hug.

"Bitte schön..." 

Half an hour later Germany was half dressed; his trousers on and his shirt slung over his shoulder. He was gelling back his hair when his 'Italy' senses started tingling. His eyes flicked up in the bathroom mirror over his shoulder and saw Italy half hidden behind the door, which was open.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Germany groaned.

Italy tensed.

"What?"

Italy sprang into fast speech. "Ijustwantedtosay-"

"Slow down!" Germany turned to look at him properly.

Italy involuntarily looked down at Germany's exposed chest.

"Uh, I'm up here." Germany sighed.

Italy's eyes snapped back up to Germany. "There's someone here for you, Germany, but I didn't know who it was, so I let him in..."

Germany clenched his teeth and growled, dashing past Italy while pulling his shirt on.

"Idiot!" Germany shouted back at him. Didn't he realise that they had very little allies right now? Hadn't Germany already banned Italy from letting anyone into the house that he didn't know?

Germany skidded into the living room and found a man about his size browsing a set of drawers. He had silver messy hair and when he turned, Germany saw those blood-red eyes.

Prussia grinned darkly.

"You're not even dressed." Prussia laughed. "Wow, I'm up and ready before you."

"Prussia..." Germany began buttoning up his shirt. "I didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, change of plan." Prussia walked closer and mumbled. "By the way, the 'idiot' is listening in."

Germany glanced over his shoulder to see Italy trembling outside the door.

"You can come in, Italy." Germany told him. "Luckily for you, it wasn't one of the Allies."

Italy jumped violently when Germany spoke to him, before edging into the room and darting behind Germany. Prussia grinned and his scarlet eyes flashed menacingly.

"Italy, this is my older brother, Prussia." Germany pushed Italy in front of him.

Prussia bent his knees slightly to be eye level with Italy.

"My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt." Prussia smiled. "It's nice to finally meet the infamous Italy Veneziano. Ludwig told me so much about you."

Italy seemed to relax a little, although he seemed wary of Prussia's blood-red eyes. He also seemed nervous of Germany, stood behind him.

"Italy, I want you to go and train with Japan." Germany told him. Italy turned to look at him. He seemed a little disappointed. "I won't be with you today at all, so I will leave Japan in charge. Just..." Germany looked at Italy's face. He knew it was useless explaining this all to Italy, because it was going in one ear and out the other. Italy was looking at Germany, but that was all. "Just be good, and don't get into trouble."

Italy paused. "So what are you going to be doing, Germany?"

Germany glanced at Prussia, who looked between the two briefly. "Prussia and I will be discussing war tactics. I haven't spoken to him in a long time, so this is a rare opportunity."

"But Germany..." Italy sighed loudly. "I thought me and Japan were your friends..."

"You are..." Germany groaned. "But this is important."

There was a moment of silence, in which Italy stared desperately at Germany, waiting for him to cave in, Germany looked sideways, away from Italy, and Prussia folded his arms and looked between the two.

Eventually, Prussia coughed. "Well, come on, West, I thought you wanted to start quickly." Prussia grinned at Germany as the blonde man looked at his brother. "You caught me in a rare motivated mood."

Germany nodded before glancing at the shorter brunette man who was still sadly looking at him. "Italy, go outside, Japan is waiting for you."

Italy hovered, before looking absolutely defeated, turning on his heel, and trudging silently out of the room.

"Wow that was harsh." Prussia smiled.

"He's just clingy." Germany replied. "He'll be fine later." 

Italy wailed into Japan's shoulder, his words muffled and slurred into a mesh of sounds.

Japan, uncomfortable with Italy suddenly hugging him and burying his head into Japan's shoulder, froze, before patting his head and pushing him back. Italy latched back on quickly.

"Wh-why isn't he spending time with us?" Italy sobbed. "Doesn't he like us anymore?"

Japan cleared his throat and pushed Italy back again and this time Italy stayed where he was.

"It's only one day," Japan explained. "He's probably just busy."

"But, but!" Italy flailed his hands wildly. "He said he hasn't seen Mr Prussia for a long time! That means they aren't really friends, right? Right?"

"They're brothers," Japan folded his arms and looked sideways. "You don't see France much, hai?"

"N-no..."

"Well, you're still family, and you care about him, right?"

"S-sì..."

"Well, then, it's just a family reunion. Germany probably doesn't want you..."

Italy looked at Japan expectantly.

"Erm... he probably doesn't want you... I mean..." Japan swallowed. "He might just want to see Prussia without you... or us... interrupting."

"But I can be quiet!" Italy protested. "Look, look! I'll be quiet now..."

Italy screwed up his eyes in concentration and held his breath. Japan raised a brow, and within seconds, Italy let out a long breath and dropped to his knees.

"I can't do it..."

Japan smiled slightly. "Come on, we should go for a run or something."

Italy looked up at Japan. "O-ok..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ooh, so what do you think? I'll update ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2: War

**A/N: **Fast update, huh? Well the fluffy stuff won't be until later, sorry! So sit tight guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Straziando

**Pairing: **GermanyxItaly

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: War<strong>

The day dragged on without Germany to guide them. Italy was as reluctant as ever to train, perhaps even more so without his blonde coach to shout at him for slacking or literally throw him into an exercise. Japan couldn't bring himself to tell Italy to keep going. It was obvious Italy was upset that Germany wasn't with them, and Japan didn't want to risk Italy hugging him again.

Eventually, around one or two o'clock, Italy lay on the grass and let out a long sigh.

"Wow, I'm so tired!" He exclaimed. The only thing close to training he had actually done was rolling on the floor with his cats. "How do you keep going, Japan?"

The other man stopped jogging and looked at Italy, sprawled out on the ground. "I think Mr Germany would want us to..."

Too late. Italy was asleep.

_I wasn't aware that Italians took siestas... _Japan thought and tilted his head. He blinked, before lying down on the grass too, hands behind his head, staring up at the blue sky, speckled with fluffy white clouds.

He smiled contently. 

"Oh come on, West," Prussia grumbled. "You're thinking too inside the box. If we go _that _way, they'll expect us. Even that obnoxious idiot in the glasses would!"

Germany glanced at Prussia, before looking back at the large map spread across the table. "Well, what would _you _suggest?"

"Oh, isn't that obvious?" Prussia grinned, and pointed to the left of where Germany had placed a marker. "The awesome me thinks – no, _knows_ – that we should take that route instead. They'd think we wouldn't take that route because of how exposed it is, so naturally they wouldn't bother guarding it, or at least not properly."

Germany blinked in surprise at his older brother. Indeed, Prussia was oddly motivated today. Not that Germany was complaining, of course, it was just a bit of a surprise. Perhaps Prussia had changed more than he had thought..?

Prussia laughed at Germany's speechlessness. "I can see that you are stunned by my incredible wisdom." He pushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. "Perhaps we should stop here for a break?"

Germany nodded. "Ja, that sounds good."

The two brothers were talking in their own tongue. It was nice for Germany to actually talk to someone in his own language. It made him feel more secure in the depths of war.

Prussia left the room and went to the fridge to get a beer. As he did, he noticed a magnet sticking a photograph to the fridge. He looked at it curiously and saw it was a picture of the Axis. Germany and Japan were looking reluctant, Germany looking very annoyed, while Italy had his arms around their shoulders and seemed to be pulling them into the picture, grinning as broadly as possible.

Prussia found himself smiling at it. Somewhere in him, he had actually worried about his brother when he heard that Germany was pretty much on his own. However, it seemed that slowly, ever so slowly, Germany was making friends, in the only way he could.

Slowly.

The smile stretched into a slightly broader grin, one that was not for anyone else to see. It was a sincere hope that Germany would open up to others and trust them as he trusted himself.

Prussia shook his head at his own out of character thoughts. He looked at the beer in his hand and grabbed another for his brother and returned to him.

"Here." Prussia thrust the can at Germany, who looked up from the map and took it.

"Bitte." Germany sat down on his sofa and opened the can, taking a large swig of it. Prussia took up the other sofa, crossed his legs and took a bigger swig of his beer.

"So those two..." Prussia focused his eyes on Germany intently. "They're your friends, ja?"

Germany glanced at Prussia and held his gaze for a moment, before his eyes fell sideways he sighed.

"I don't know..." He admitted. "They're my allies, ja, but I don't know if 'friends' is the right word..."

"How about 'buddies'?" Prussia grinned. "Or 'pals'?"

"Nein, you're missing the point." Germany groaned. "A friend... that's someone you trust, richtig?"

"That's generally the idea."

"Well, you have to trust them with more than commands..?"

"Ja."

"Are you getting what I'm saying?"

"Hmm?" Prussia seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "Oh, ja, I get it."

"Right." Germany stood up and checked the clock. It was half past six. The sky outside was tinged with an orange hue. "I'd better go and check on them."

Prussia watched Germany go with a smile. He walked back into the kitchen and glanced towards the fridge. The photo had fallen off. He stooped to pick it up, and as he did, he realised there was something written on the back. Frowning, Prussia read it:

"_Ti amo, Germany~! Italy."_

The note ended in a little penned 'x' at the bottom. Prussia flipped it over. According to the date in the bottom right hand corner, this photograph was a few years old, and was still in perfect condition.

Prussia stuck the photograph back to the fridge with a soft smile. Little Ludwig was growing up...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, it's a bit of a filler chapter, but things will perk up in the next chapter~!


End file.
